Recently, applications executed by client devices in mobile wireless networks have substantially increased the data traffic through the mobile networks. These types of applications can require relatively large amounts of data to be transmitted to or from a client device, such as video data. By increasing the data traffic, these applications can affect mobile operators and the dimensioning of core networks. As the mobile data traffic increases, new challenges can arise, and important network trade-offs may be required. A Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast System (MBMS) may be used to broadcast data to multiple users to reduce the amount of data traffic through the network since the broadcast channel can be received by multiple client devices (rather than requiring transmissions of the same content of each individual client device).